Little Drops of Heaven
by Miss Delirium
Summary: Peter hears a song in a dream and decides Alice just has to hear it. Songfic oneshot.


**I've been wanting to do a songfic for this song for a long time. Little Drops of Heaven by the Pretty Maids is such a lovely song, and I decided Alice/Peter would fit it just perfectly. I love this pairing. So here it is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Little Drops of Heaven (c) Pretty Maids  
>Heart no Kuni no Alice (c) Quinn Rose<strong>

* * *

><p>Peter had tried everything. He'd declared his love to Alice, bombarded her with his affections whenever he saw her, he'd even cut down on his anger killings to try and appeal to her value of lives. He had been stumped, out of ideas, as to how to win her over. That was until he stumbled across a song. It was an odd experience. He'd found it in one of his dreams, and it stayed with him upon waking. He wrote it down and memorized it.<p>

It was everything he needed to say. The only obstacle now was how to get Alice to listen. There was no way she was going to willingly stand still while he sung it to her, and Karaoke wasn't until next week – however, that was a little too public. He didn't want to embarrass the girl.

He decided the only way was to serenade her. Man, that was cheesy, but it was the only way. He waited until nightfall, when he knew Alice would be asleep, and made his way over to the Clock Tower.

_I was blinded by the darkness_

_wishing for a ray of light_

_and every day I felt so heartless_

_with the future not insight_

"What on earth?" Alice sat up in her bed. She was just having this peculiar dream someone was singing to her. And it had followed her into the waking world. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her dark room. No one was here, that she could see.

_You crossed my path when I was down_

_you brought me back on solid ground_

_you gave me strength you changed my luck_

_my only friend when times were tough_

There it was again. She stared at the window, a ray of moonlight shining through onto the floorboards and the foot of her bed. Someone was outside, singing... She approached the window and looked down. _Oh dear... _She thought to herself.

Peter was stood on the grass singing at the top of his lungs, his eyes closed in what she assumed was either contentment or embarrassment.

_Little drops of heaven_

_my saving grace, sweet embrace_

_twentyfour/seven_

_let your love rain and ease the pain_

_drops of heaven_

"Peter!" She called out. "What _are _you doing?"

"Declaring my love for you my dear," He told her, "In a song I want you to hear."

Alice shook her head. "You are crazy."

"Crazy for you," He smiled.

She turned her back to the window and threw the curtain across, shutting out Peter and his song. She made to get back into bed.

_I was in my darkest hour_

_when I felt an angels kiss_

_and all the heartache were devoured_

_in a thunderstorm of bliss_

She froze, the words striking her. She looked back at the window. Did he really think of her as an angel? She shook her head fiercely, trying to dispel the thought that was creeping into her mind. She sighed and glanced back at the window as he continued.

_You picked me up you broke the ice_

_gave me a touch of paradise_

_standing tall, I'm shining through_

_and girl its all because of you_

She went back to the window and looked down at Peter. He smiled up at her again.

"I knew you couldn't resist," He told her.

"What is your problem, Peter?"

"I'm telling you everything you need to know. That inside me, you are the glow. You melted the ice around my heart that was threatening to tear me apart."

Alice sighed. He was being so sweet, not the annoying, obnoxious, thoughtless man she'd grown to know and hate.

_Little drops of heaven_

_my saving grace, sweet embrace_

_twentyfour/seven_

_let your love rain and ease the pain_

_drops of heaven_

"Peter, you are being ridiculous." She forced a frown, trying to hide the smile that had cracked across her face.

"But you'll let me finish?"

"If you must."

_my inspiration, love creation_

_twentyfour/seven_

_my heart and soul, eternal glow_

_drops of heaven_

_oooh, yeeah._

She covered her mouth hiding a giggle. He did look rather ridiculous down there, arms wide open as he tried to sing to the heavens.

_Little drops of heaven_

_my saving grace, sweet embrace_

_twentyfour/seven_

_let your love rain and ease the pain_

_drops of heaven_

_my inspiration, love creation_

_twentyfour/seven_

_my heart and soul, internal glow_

_drops of heaven_

He looked up at her, breathing heavily, eyes ever hopeful. They stayed staring at each other silently for a while, Alice smiling down at him. Eventually, the White Rabbit spoke.

"Well?"

"I have to admit, it was a very pretty song, Peter. Where did you hear it?"

"In a dream," He said.

"Really?"  
>"It is everything I wanted to tell you. Exactly how I feel." He smiled.<p>

Alice giggled. "Well thank you, it was very sweet. Good night Peter." She turned away from the window and climbed back into bed. She closed her eyes, the song still playing around in her head.

Something stirred within her as she focused on the words. Did she really mean that much to him? Was he really a pervert, or did he really care for her that much? She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

_drops of heaven, drops of heaven_

She rolled over, deciding instead to stare at the wall. She pulled the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the song and the confusion welling in her chest.

_little drops of heaven, drops of heaven_

Suddenly sitting bolt upright, the pillow landing with a soft plop on the floor, she clambered out of bed and down the spiral staircase. She quietly opened the front door and peered outside. It was empty, and dark. Not a person in sight.

"Peter?" She whispered loudly, glancing around at the bushes eerie in the moonlight.

Nothing stirred, not a sound. With a sigh she closed the door.

"Alice?"

She halted, the door merely a centimeter from its frame. She opened it again and looked outside. Peter stepped out from behind a large tree, his scarlet eyes soft and sad. She met his eyes and that confusing stir of emotions welled up again in the core of her chest.

_little drops of heaven, drops of heaven_

She felt like she was on puppet strings, making her way towards him, her nerves on fire. She looked up at him, seeing confusion in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He froze at her sudden contact with him and the ticking of his heart sped up. She didn't care. He was warm and smelled good. She'd never noticed that before. She felt the warmth surround her as he held her in his arms.

"Alice..."

"Did you really mean all that?"  
>"Every word."<p>

_little drops of heaven, drops of heaven_

She looked up into his eyes and her heart fluttered. He ran a hand through her hair and guided her towards him, catching her lips with his. She returned the kiss, moving her arms around his neck, desperate to be closer to him. When he pulled away, he looked back into her eyes.

"I should get back to bed," She told him.

She suddenly became aware of how cold it was as he released her.

"You should." He smiled at her. "Good night, Alice." He kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk away.

"Wait..."  
>He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.<p>

"It's cold. Would you..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he dived into her arms. She smiled down at the small white rabbit as he twitched his nose at her. Laughter exploded out of her and she cradled him to her chest, carrying him up the stairs of the Clock Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes - I hope you liked it. Yeh I know, cheesy fic was cheesy. As always, reviews are encouraging<strong>


End file.
